Mere Jeevansaathi
by KSarah
Summary: Just a OS on Dareya!


Shreya was very tense after her meeting with Gynecologist. Today she came to know that she cant be pregnant; her ovarian follicles (egg) size is abnormal & very small and that was the reason she didn't conceive even after 5 years of her marriage.

Shreya (in mind) - Mai Daya ko ye kaise bataungi? Vo kaise react karenge? Unnhe to bache itne pasand hai Mai unnhe kaise bataungi ki Mai kabhi unnhe baap banne ki khusi nahi De paaungi (she was crying silently thinking all this)

Suddenly the door bell rang she wiped her tears and opened the door. Daya was standing outside the door smiling

Daya came inside and hugged his beautiful wife.

Daya - Shreya! Aaj Maine tumhe bahut miss kiya bureo Mai tum nahi thi to Mann hi nahi lag raha tha.

Suddenly Daya felt wet on her shoulder he broke the hug and saw Shreya was crying silently

Daya (worriedly) - Kya hua Shreya? Tum ro kyu rahi ho?

Shreya didn't replied anything she hugged him tightly and started crying loudly.

Daya (patting her head) - Please Shreya! Rona band karo

He broke the hug and make her sit on the sofa and bring a glass of water for her

Daya (Forwarding her the glass) - Ye lo pehle paani pi lo!

Shreya took the glass and drank the water.

Daya sat beside her and holded her hands

Daya - Kya hua hai Shreya? Tum kyu ro rahi ho?

Shreya (Sobbing) - I am really sorry Daya! Mai jaanti hu ki aapko bache bahut pasand hai Lekin shayad Mai kabhi aapko vo khusi nahi de paaungi.

Daya Freed her hands he was seating there with worried expressions

Shreya - Daya! Mai kabhi Maa nahi bann sakti. Mai ek Baanjh hu (she covered her face with her palms and started crying loudly)

Daya immediately hugged her tightly "Shhhh! Please rona band karo Shreya! Mai kabhi nahi chahta tha ki tumhe ye sach iss tarah se pata chale Mai jaanta hu kisi bhi ladki ke liye ye aasan nahi hota. samajh hi nahi aa raha tha ki mai tumhe ye kaise batau.

Shreya was shocked to hear this she broke the hug

Shreya (shocked) - isska matlab aapko….

Daya - Haan Shreya! Pichle 2saal se apne dil par ye bojh lekar jee raha hu kabhi kabhi sochta tha ki tumhe bata du lekin samajh hi nahi aa raha tha ki kaise batau.

Shreya (with tears) - Isska matlab pichle 2saal se aapko sab pata tha fir bhi aapne kabhi mujhse kuch nahi kaha. Aapka pyaar mere liye kabhi kam nahi hua ye sach jaante hue bhi aap mujhse itna pyaar kaise kar sakte ho Daya? Mai ek baanjh hu Daya Mai kabhi aapko baap banne ki khusi nahi de sakti

Daya (shouted) - Khabardar! Jo apne aap ko kabhi baanjh kaha to! (he cupped her face) Shreya mene tumse pyaar kiya hai tumhari har kami tumhari har ek chiz se pyaar kiya hai! Mujhe iss baat se koi farak nahi padta ki humara kabhi koi bacha nahi hoga tum mere saath ho mere liye vahi kaafi hai!

Shreya (sobbing) - Lekin Daya?

Daya (wiped her tears) - koi Lekin nahi! Mujhe Inn aankho Mai bilkul aansu nahi chahiye. Mujhe meri Shreya muskurate hue hi achi lagti hai! Now please smile

Shreya gave him a weak smile.

Daya Kissed on her forehead and hugged her

 **1month later** -

After knowing the truth Shreya was not same anymore she used to pretend in front of Daya that she is fine but deep down even Daya knows that she is not fine.

It is not easy for any girl to accept the truth that she can never have a baby.

 **One day** -

Shreya was seating on the bed lost in her thoughts When Daya came there

Daya - Shreya?

But she didn't respond

Daya kept a hand on her shoulder and again called her name "Shreya"?

Shreya came out of her thoughts

Shreya - Haan boliye Daya? Kya hua?

Daya(smiling) - kal subah 10baje taiyar rehna hume kahi jaana hai.

Shreya (confused) - Lekin kaha Daya?

Daya handed her a file and went to the bathroom for taking a shower.

She opened the file

 **Balkalyan sansthan, Mumbai** : **Child adoption details.**

She read the file tears formed in her eyes

Daya came out of the bathroom Shreya saw him she went near him and hugged him tightly

Shreya (with tears)- aap bina kahe meri saari baate kaise samajh jaate hai Daya?

Daya broke the hug and cupped her face "Tum khush ho na Shreya?"

Shreya - Mai bahut khush hu Daya! Humara bhi ek bacha hoga Mai bata nahi sakti aapne aaj mujhe kitni badi khusi di hai

Daya kissed on her forehead "Tumhari Khusi se badhkar mere liye kuch maayne nahi rakhta Shreya!  
I Love You please be with me forever

Shreya (hugged him tightly) - I Love You more Daya! Thanks for coming into my life

 ***The End***


End file.
